


Bimyou

by DrunkenBiscuit



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Fluff, M/M, Medical School, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenBiscuit/pseuds/DrunkenBiscuit
Summary: Are you sure you want your boyfriend to help you with the lesson? Maybe you should rethink about all the possibilities that might happen.
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren & Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nu'fics x The Parallel





	Bimyou

**Author's Note:**

> To you dear readers,
> 
> Happy reading!

“So, you came here from across the town just to ask me for a tutoring session?”

Aron stops stirring the hot chocolate in the mugs. It’s almost midnight and his boyfriend, Ren, shocks him with his sudden arrival at Aron’s flat. Ren came with a backpack full of books, a thin sweater—that definitely wasn’t enough on this cold autumn night—and a silly smile on his face, knowing that he will let him in his house and if not, Ren, his charming boyfriend, will die in the cold streets on his way back home.

“I thought you missed me.” Aron pouts, pouring more hot water into the cup and stirring it.

It has been weeks since their last date, right before Aron needed to move so that he was close to the hospital for his clinical clerkship.

“You know I need to pass this test. I don’t want to meet Dr. Han anymore. Please help me, Hyung!” Ren clasps his hands in front of his face as if making a plea to his guardian angel.

Aron glances at the books that are piling on top of his table, occupying more than half of it. Right across from the table was Ren and his backpack that takes more than three-fourth of the sofa.

“I’m still hurt, you know?” Aron continues to stir the hot chocolate, his eyes glancing back and forth at the books and Ren before he lets out a soft halfhearted sigh.

“And there’s always another reason why I choose to ask you.” Ren wiggles his eyebrows, seducing Aron with his charm.

“Which lesson do you want me to teach you?” Completely ignoring all the effort Ren gives to seduce him, Aron puts two mugs filled with hot chocolate on his living room table.

“I need to make a presentation about cranial nerves for Mr. Hwang tomorrow.” Ren gives his biggest smile to Aron and gets a disgusted face as a reply.

Aron randomly takes a book, second from the bottom pile with a big font that says ‘OSCE for dummies’ as a cover. “Okay, let’s start with the first nerve, the olfactory nerve.” He opens the page. “It helps you smell. Let me give you an example.” Aron puts the book down before leaning towards Ren and hugging him.

Aron can feel Ren jolt from his sudden move. He takes a deep breath once he rests his head on Ren’s shoulder. “I can smell rain and baby powder on you. Were you babysitting Lucky today?”

Ren nods. He can smell the musk and chocolate with a hint of cheap laundry perfume, a familiar aroma belonging to his one and only Aron. He suddenly forgets how to speak as if a cat got his tongue. The way Aron breathes slowly on his neck sends shivers down his spine. Heat rises from his stomach to his face, making his hands feel weak. Suddenly Ren could feel Aron’s head moving before a kiss lands on Ren’s neck, triggering a soft moan.

“Do you get it?” Aron pulls himself away from Ren, chuckling when he sees boyfriend’s flushed face.

Ren, trying to keep his mind straight, nods slowly. He just realized that asking his boyfriend as a partner for studying may not be a best idea.

“Next, we got optic, occ—” Aron reaches for the book, changing to the next page.

“No, I’m done with eye nerves. Optic, Oculomotor, and Abducens they’re all done. Dongho taught me about that this afternoon.” Ren's answer causes a wrinkle on Aron’s forehead.

It is rare for Aron to hear them study together since their brain capacity are almost the same. But whatever, it’s almost one in the morning and Aron needs to sleep as soon as possible before his mind gets hazier from lack of sleep.

“Then, let’s study facial nerves.” Aron reads the book carefully, not realizing the way Ren let out a relieved sigh. He is not sure he can handle staring into Aron’s eyes tonight.

“Hmm, okay.” Aron puts the book down on the table before he pulls Ren to sit on his lap.

“Wha—” Ren slumps onto Aron’s lap, unconsciously hugging him as the older man immediately holds him and steadies him on his lap. The lack of space between the two of them made the room eerily silent and the only thing that could be heard was the soft intake of breaths as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Now close your eyes,” Aron’s deep voice breaks the silence.

Ren immediately closes his eyes, following the command. Aron reaches for Ren’s face, lightly caressing it with his finger, leaving an invisible trace. From Ren’s forehead, down to his eyes, to the way Ren’s eyelashes brush his finger when his eyes flutter open. It lights something inside him. Now Aron can clearly see the way Ren’s eyes sparkle in their dimly lit room. Ren’s eyes are deep with a beautiful earthy brown color.

Aron continues to trace Ren’s features with his thumb. He traces down to his nose, his cheek, then his lips. Those thin pinkish lips feel soft on his thumb.

Intoxicated by the vibe, Ren leans in slowly, closing the gap before capturing Aron’s lips with his. His heart beats faster and faster the more they kiss. Don’t blame him, Aron’s strong gaze and glassy eyes from lack of sleep caught him off guard. It starts with some light brushes between their lips, enough for them to breathe. Their hands start to move, exploring each other as if they have a mind of their own. Those kisses turn into something more passionate, triggering a loud moan and shaky breaths.

“Wait, we need to continue.” Aron suddenly breaks the kiss and takes the book that lies on the floor, leaving Ren with a rosy-colored face, heavy breath, and messy hair.

“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another thank you message for F and A,
> 
> Thank you for patiently keeping up with my annoying self. I love you both ♥


End file.
